


A Shock to the System

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Post-episode: Gorizilla, Spoilers for Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: When one battle ends, another always begins.But no one expects to have to fight everything they thought they knew.





	A Shock to the System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerditaAlottachocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/gifts), [Anthemyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemyst/gifts).



> For Perdita and Anthemyst, because this is entirely inspired by their chatter discussion post-episode: I hope I do your excellent points justice!
> 
> Thanks as always to Enberlight for the quick extra read!

His hair had been singed, the acrid slightly burnt smell still stinging his nostrils, long after Ladybug had let her Miraculous Cure fly.

He’d ruffled it with his real fingers, happy enough to feel it back in its usual state after the havoc the Shock Jock had wrought.

He’d been so _frazzled_ , he hadn’t noticed he had de-tranformed right in front of his partner until it was a beat too late.

There were so, so many ways that this moment had played out in his head over the past year.

He had wondered if she would recognize him as he had been hidden behind the mask -- until the day he met her without his mask.

He expected that she might be be happy to see him.

Perhaps she might even be impressed that he wasn’t just the jokester he was free to be with the mask in place. Or that he was actually a model.

Adrien froze, his hand extended just where the black claws had dissipated away in a flash of green light and a tensely anxious Kwami.

Instead, her ethereally blue eyes were wide with shock -- but not the good kind. Not if the slight tremble of her lips was any sign.

“Ladybug?” He dared a half step forward, uncertain.

She turned away, one gloved hand covering her mouth. “You can’t be.”

“I am.” He frowned, a little incredulous. “I mean, I have been since that first day..”

Ladybug bit her lip, shaking her head. “You can’t.”

Adrien raked hand absently into his hair. “If you don’t believe me, I can have Plagg transform me again.” He grimaced, as his other hand reached for the pocket and came up empty. “I’d just need to get him something to recharge first.”

She stood, stock still. Her arms grasped around her stomach.

He watched in silence for almost a minute before heard her voice soft and low enough that he could barely hear her whisper. “But you jumped.”

“Of course.” Adrien nodded. “You asked me to.”

She turned back towards him, the slightest glimmer of tears welling in her eyes. Mixing with the pain. “You jumped. Without a moments’ hesitation.” She moved like lightning, her hands slightly shaking his shoulders. “Without a care for your _own_ safety!’

He smiled softly, as his own hands slipped onto her shoulders. “I know. But I _trusted_ you.”

“But you _shouldn’t have._ ” Ladybug’s iron-clad hold on her tears broke free, her breathing hitched into fitful starts between sobs. Her fingers slipping back to brush of the tears. “I trusted that Chat Noir would come. That he would save you. I didn’t know you were him.” 

Brows furrowed, Adrien tugged her into his arms. “How could you know?”

She whimpered, dropping her mask onto his shoulder. “I _should have_ known. I should have pressed Tikki after the first time you nearly died.”

Adrien flinched. He knew this had been a close call, but he couldn’t remember any other time.

That was maybe even a little worse.

But at the moment, she slipped her arms around his shoulders to hold him more tightly, and he felt the momentary pull of dizziness ebb away. 

“I don’t know why I should be surprised. Not even Alya is that reckless.” She sniffed, chuckling weakly as her tear-filled gaze met his. “But Chat Noir definitely is.”

Smiling softly, Adrien pledged, pressing his forehead to hers. “I am whatever you need me to be, my Lady.”

She nodded, hugging him all that much more tightly. 

“Even a human handkerchief if you need it.” He grinned. 

Ladybug shook her head, determined as she blinked the tears that hadn’t fallen. Inhaling deeply, she drew back, steadying herself. 

He blinked, never failing to be amazed at the strength she possessed.

“I need to make sure you are safe, _Chaton_.” She murmured, her eyes strayed from his for only the briefest second to slip shut. “Which means, I need _you_ to know.”


End file.
